The New Guardian
by Senshi of Valis
Summary: Ranma and his mother move to Heatherfield after they are reunited and Ranma finally is able to enjoy some peace...well, for a very short time anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Guardian**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

Ranma sighed as he kicked a stone and watched it skip a few times. It had been a few weeks since he, she at the moment, had come to Heatherfield after he reunited with her mother for the first time in so many years. She still couldn't believe that the moron wanted to hide from Nodoka afraid of some stupid seppuku contract. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered the look on the fools face when Nodoka heard the arguing and walked in just in time to see Genma pour water on both Ranma and himself. After that and hearing everything Genma had done Nodoka filed for divorce, abolished all engagements and took Ranma and moved to the United States.

It was great being with her mother again and it was wonderful to finally have some peace, the only problem was that she was bored. Heatherfield was so boring so far, so much in fact that Ranma was actually looking forward to when school started up the following week. Letting another sigh he turned to head home when he heard sounds of a fight near an alley.

Hurrying to the alley Ranma froze at what he saw, a brown haired boy was dodging a giant serpent like creature with the upper body that almost looked human in a way. He seemed to be buying time for the five girls who also stood between Ranma and the snake man. Four of the girls stood in a circle around the fifth, a red haired girl who stood in the center holding some kind of glowing crystal.

"Guardians unite!" the red haired girl cried out as six tear drop shaped orbs of energy shot out of the glowing jewel, each one hitting one of the girls. The surprising part was when the sixth one hit Ranma causing her body to draw up as the power coursed through her, changing her. She could feel every change as it washed over her, trapping her in a cocoon until it shattered leaving Ranma dressed similar to the red head, her hair now free as wings fluttered behind her.

"Wh-what?" the red head asked surprised noticing Ranma for the first time.

"Fight now, talk later." Ranma said as the snake man broke past the brown haired boy and struck as Ranma who blocked the attack and planted a strong kick in what she thought was the creature's stomach causing it to double over in pain.

"Whoa." The girl with the very long twin ponytails gasped as Ranma hit the creature again throwing it back through some kind of bluish disk of energy that appeared. The red head hurriedly held up the crystal and power shot from it closing the disk, trapping the thing wherever it was sent to.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

AN: I know it's short but it's just an idea I had for a while, what do you think?

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Guardian**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or W.I.T.C.H.**

Sometimes Will still couldn't believe all that had happened in the last few months since she moved to Heatherfield and met her new friends Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. They all had become something more than what their wildest fantasies could come up with when they learned about Metamoor, the veil and Candracar. Now they had all become guardians of that veil charged with protecting Earth and sealing any tears in the veil that manisfested as portals.

Each of the five girls had powers over an element that increased greatly when they transformed to their guardian selves which resembled pixies or fairies in a way. Will controlled the energy and power that the Heart of Candracar granted her as it's keeper. Irma controlled the element of water, able to summon it and control it at will. Taranee had the power of fire, able to summon its great power to incinerate anything that stood in their way. Cornelia had power over earth, able to bend it to her will, destroying or creating as if it was no big thing. Finally there was Hay Lin who controlled air, able to create a gentle breeze or repel anything by throwing gale forced winds at them. The five guardians even had a group name which was an acronym of their initials, W.i.t.c.h.

All this may have sounded like a fairytale but it was far from it, there was nothing romantic about a war between an evil prince who ruled over a world where the people lived in strife as they struggled to make a meager living in fear of Phobos and his army which was led by Cedric and his blue buddy Vathek. And if this in itself wasn't bad enough, Cornelia's best childhood friend turned out to be the long lost sister of said evil prince and since then had joined the dark side.

They did have help though in their fight against Phobos as Hay Lin's grandmother and former guardian had guided them through a lot and is always there when they need help. Then there is the rebel leader Caleb who turned out to be Cornelia's soulmate which is what helped bring the blonde girl out of her funk when Elyon left to join Phobos against them. Also, though they wasn't sure if he was more nuisance than help, there was Blunk the smelly, annoying passling.

After everything the girls had been through they shared a very strong bond with one another becoming very good friends but like most friendships they had their arguments. Unfortunately, this was one of those days as they argued about Elyon on the way home from school until Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin had enough of it and went there separate ways to their homes leaving Will alone with Cornelia and the argument continued until reaching Will's apartment where she finally gave into the blonde and promised to think about Elyon. She couldn't just say no to Cornelia, Will could see the how much it was tearing the blonde up inside.

Will was ecstatic when she ran into her mother unloading the groceries from the car since she rarely ever got the chance to spend much time with her. Susan worked as a consultant for a very big computer company called Simultech which took up a lot of time and sadly when she wasn't working she had been spending a lot of time with Mr. Collins, Will's history teacher. While Will wasn't sure how to feel about her mother dating, it upset her that Susan had to be dating one of her teachers and that had become a sore spot between the two.

Happily she helped her mother inside with the groceries while wondering why there was so many until her mom mentioned Sunday which was Susan's birthday which had slipped Will's mind after everything that had been happening with Mat, her on again, off again boyfriend over the last month. They were supposed to go to a big concert where Mat's band was going to play in on that same day. They had gotten into a huge fight though a few days earlier and split up again but Will was still going to go to the concert in hopes of patching things up between them. She had to chose between her mother now and the boy who was her first serious relationship. She quickly chose her mom though not giving any hints to her inner turmoil until she found out Mr. Collins was invited which caused a big fight where Will accused her mother of caring more about him than her then stormed to her room.

Will was ashamed of the way she acted and went to talk to her mother after awhile but she had left a note saying that she'd be back later. Needing some air Will left to go on a walk until she ran into Irma and Hay Lin who was running to get her after not answering her cell phone which she cursed at herself for turning off earlier. There was a portal close by and Cedric was in an alley where it was fighting Caleb. They hurried to the alley where they met Cornelia and Taranee and Will pulled out the heart of Candracar and was about to transform them when she noticed another red haired girl running into the alley. Will started to hesitate but if they didn't transform then Cedric would either hurt Caleb and the girl and possibly themselves or he'd escape into the city and do who knows what.

Not seeing any other way Will held up the heart and changed them, what surprised her was the sixth orb of energy that shot out from the heart and hit the new red head transforming her into a new guardian. The power was wild though, chaotic and it sent shivers down Will's spine.

"Wh-What?" Will asked in shock after turning to see the new girl dressed very similar to herself.

"Fight now, talk later." The new red head exclaimed as she quickly, and very easily sent Cedric back through the portal. Will couldn't help but agree with Hay Lin's shocked expression of "Whoa!"

After staring for a few seconds Will remembered the portal and hurriedly closed it before changing them all back.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone fight like that." Caleb said as he eyed the girl nervously.

"This is so cool!" Irma cried out, "Are you like a new guardian?"

"New what?" the new red head asked not sure what was going on.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves first." Will suggested with a smile, "Hi, I'm Will and these are my friends, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Caleb." Will said as each nodded at there name.

"My name is…Ran…Sakura, my name's Sakura." Sakura said nervously while scratching at the base of her pigtail. "Sorry about this."

"I can't believe it, a new guardian and one who actually knows how to kick but." Hay Lin said.

"You keep saying guardian." Sakura asked, "Is that why I changed into that…that thing?"

"Yeah." Will said, "We're guardians of the veil."

"So you're like a bunch of magical girls?" Sakura asked, the look of disgust plain on her face.

"Well…I guess so." Taranee said.

"As if the damned curse wasn't bad enough, now this." Sakura growled out, "Hell no…there's no way I'm becoming a magical girl."

Will's jaw dropped again as Sakura jumped straight into the air onto the fire escape and again onto the roof of the building before running off over the roofs quickly.

"What just happened?" Will asked wondering how much more can happen that day.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ranma ran across the roof tops satisfied after looking back to make sure she wasn't being followed, turning towards her new home she made quick time arriving in just a few minutes. Sighing as she entered her house to find it empty, her mother must still be at work, she went to the bathroom to change back to normal.

Turning the hot water on in the sink she splashed water in her face and shivered, there was no change. Looking up into the mirror Ranma saw his cursed side and started cursing mentally about not being able to change back.

"Come on, I can't be stuck…I have to change back." Ranma whispered and gasped as she changed back to his male form with a sigh of relief.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Will went to open her door after saying good bye to the others after deciding to meet at the Silver Dragon the next day after school. She was glad when she found it wasn't locked and went in to find her mother in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Mom." Will said.

"Will…I'm sorry if I made you feel this way." Susan sighed turning the fire down on the stove and turning to face her daughter, "I really care for Mr. Collins though but if…if you really want me to stop seeing him so badly…If its really hurting you so much then I'll stop."

Will couldn't hold back the tears and started crying until her mother drew her into an embrace. She cried for several minutes, she didn't want her mom to be sad she just didn't want to lose her like…

"I'm so sorry Momma." Will sniffed pulling back, "I guess I'm just scared of losing you like Dad."

"Oh honey…" Susan said hugging Will tightly. "You are never going to lose me."

"Mom, I want you to be happy." Will said, "If Mr. Collins makes you happy I don't want you to stop seeing him."

"Are you sure honey?" Susan asked.

"I'm sure, Momma, just please don't run off with him." Will sniffed pulling away.

"I won't dear, I promise." Susan said, "You are the most important thing in my life Will."

"Thanks Momma."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN:** This story will be a crossover between Ranma ½ and W.i.t.c.h. I'll be using a fusion kind of between the books and tv series though since there are elements I like from both. For starters, Yan Lin will not be dead but the Oracle will be a part of the series. Second, Caleb will be a Murmmerer like in the books but Blunk will still be a major character. The timeline though will mostly come from the books though as in this chapter. The reason the first part of the chapter sounded more like a summary is because it was, it was a summary somewhat of chapter 1 of Out of the Dark, the eighth book in the series and I didn't want to make it sound like I copied it.

Besides these, there will be some other big differences that I will make, the biggest being their ages, Will, Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, Hay Lin, Elyon, and Ranma will all be 16. Also, Matt and Will have been going out for a short while. Caleb will be 17 but he won't be going to school.

Thanks everyone for your reviews and this is officially becoming a normal story and will be the top priority at the moment along with A Phoenix Reborn since its too hard to work on too many stories at once but that doesn't mean I've abandoned my other stories since I'm still working on them a little at a time and as I finish one story I will be going to the next.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Guardian**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or W.I.T.C.H.**

Ranma was relieved as he made his way to the park near his home so he could have plenty of room to practice since his home was kind of small. He was weirded out but relieved. After the weird shifting from his cursed form to his true form he was sure that whatever that magic was that hit him had caused the anomaly which really wasn't so bad. It seemed that while a guy cold water still activated his curse while in his cursed form just concentrating on changing back returned him back to his true self. It wasn't by any means a cure but it was much better than it was, the only question was if any thing else was going to happen.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he entered the park and was relieved when no one was around. After doing a few stretches he started a simple kata slowly working his way into a more complex one as he focused on it and became caught up in it not noticing the guy walking up close to him and watch in awe.

"Wow, you're really good." The guy said breaking Ranma's focus and bringing his attention the guy who was about his age but there was something familiar about him. After studying the other boy Ranma remembered the alley and realized who it was.

"Thanks." Ranma said nervously as he scratched the base of his pigtail. He was very proud of his skills but his mother has warned him to keep it toned down in public.

"The name's Caleb, I'm a bit of a fighter myself." Caleb said with a smile, "Would you like to spar?"

"Sure." Ranma said, glad that the boy didn't seem to recognize him or link him with his cursed form since he was basically wearing the same clothes as earlier. "My name's Ranma."

After about an hour of sparing they both came to a mutual stop, Ranma actually impressed with Caleb's skills. Of course Caleb wasn't anywhere near as good as he himself was but the other boy's skills was nothing to sneeze at.

"You were holding back a lot." Caleb said as he caught his breath, "You must be one of the best fighters I've ever seen."

"Thanks, I've been through a lot of insane training exercises growing up." Ranma said, "Its good to know something good came out of them."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked, sounding a little suspicious.

"It's nothing." Ranma sighed.

"Have you ever thought of taking on any students?" Caleb asked.

"Not really." Ranma said, thankful that Caleb dropped it though Ranma could see the curiousness and suspicion in the other's eyes. "Why, do you want me to teach you?"

"I was kind of hoping." Caleb laughed nervously.

"I plan on coming here in the morning a couple hours before school," Ranma said, "If you want to come by I'll give you some lessons."

"Thanks." Caleb said.

"No big, I have to go meet my mom though, I'm going to meet my grandmother and aunt tonight." Ranma said.

"See you tomorrow then." Caleb said, taking Ranma's hand, "Safe journeys my friend."

"Yeah." Ranma said a little confused at the strange behavior but decided to return it, "Safe journeys my friend."

As Ranma walked off he couldn't help but smile, Caleb seemed like he wanted to truly be friends. That would make him the first friend that Ranma made sense moving here and the first real friend in a long time. The only thing he had to do was be careful and not let Caleb find out about the curse.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Who do you think she was?" Will asked quietly as the others and herself sat around the table at the Silver Dragon, Hay Lin's family restaurant. She knew they really didn't have long since Hay Lin's family said that there were important guests coming to visit but they really needed to figure out who the new guardian was and why.

"Are you sure it was another guardian?" Yan Lin asked sitting down at the table, keeping their conversation low so no one else would hear it.

"She looked like this, grandma." Hay Lin said handing over her sketch book after finishing a drawing in it.

"I guess so how it activated the forbidden guardian." Yan Lin said sadly.

"The forbidden guardian?" Taranee asked worriedly.

"A long time ago there were a group of guardians who was having trouble in their duties and two of them had to leave the country for a few months." Yan Lin said sadly, "The keeper then asked for their help to make a new guardian to help out until they returned and the agreed. The guardians went to the Oracle and requested permission and help to do so but he forbade it claiming it was too dangerous. The guardians upon returning decided that they knew better and attempted to create a new guardian themselves."

"But if the Oracle forbade them then why did they even do it." Cornelia said, "And why did the Oracle even let them"

"Maybe if you let Mrs. Lin finish we'd know Corny." Irma suggested.

"Don't call me Corny, Irma." Cornelia growled.

"Please girls, we don't have much time to finish up." Yan Lin said, "The Oracle didn't really believe that they would succeed but they did. They used the Keeper as a template which is why their uniform looks so much alike. Unfortunately there couldn't be two keepers of the heart and all of the powers were used. Of course they could have made secondary elemental powers such as ice or lightning but the searched out a stronger power and latched on to something very powerful, it was too powerful. The poor girl they chose to bear the mantle of the guardian of chaos was slowly driven insane until she killed two of the guardians before the others could stop her."

"Oh great, a psycho fairy, just what we needed." Irma sighed.

"Is there a chance that the new girl could control the powers without going insane?" Will asked.

"It is believed if the person is powerful enough with enough spiritual training then theoretically they could control their powers. However, we can't know for sure and it's best that we find this new girl before anything happens to her." Yan Lin said.

"She said her name is…Sakura I think." Hay Lin said.

"Cute guy at three o'clock." Cornelia said with a smile, "Not as cute as my Caleb though."

"I see our guests have arrived early." Yan Lin said, "Let's go meet your Auntie Nodoka and Cousin Ranma, Hay Lin."

"Cousin…Aunt?" Hay Lin staring in shock at the red haired woman and pig tailed teen in shock.

"Yes Hay Lin," Yan Lin said, "Nodoka is your father's sister, my daughter."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN:** Sorry if this chapter didn't make much sense, the next one will for sure. Also, I will try to start making the chapters for this story longer as well. I've been asked by several people about the fight with Will and her mother, in the books they fought a lot for awhile and I always hated that so in my story I'm trying to keep it down which is why Will okayed her mom seeing Mr. Collins. I'll work on some type of glossary thing for the next chapter but I'd like to know what everyone would like to see in it or any suggestions, thanks.

To learn more about witch check out the books or you can check out the website for the series at:

clubwitch (dot) com

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Guardian**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or W.I.T.C.H.**

Ranma paled as he walked into the restaurant with his mother and seen hudled around a table the same girls who was in the alley with Caleb…he knew no good could come from this. He grew even more nervous as the older woman from the table with a younger, nervous looking girl following close by.

"Mom." Nodoka said happily as the two older women embraced.

"I'm so happy you could come dear," the older woman said, "And you must be little Ranma…well not so little."

Ranma suffered a strong embrace from the older woman and smiled back at her.

"I'm Yan Lin dear but you can call me grandmother." Yan Lin said, "And this is your cousin dear, Hay Lin."

"Hi." Hay Lin said. For some reason Ranma had the feeling that the girl in front of him would usually act more excited but she looked a little shocked at the moment which Ranma couldn't blame her for. He was a little shocked himself, never even knowing he had a cousin until now but even more, said cousin was a magical girl which freaked Ranma out on several levels. What, did this run in the family or something? Looking at Yan Lin Ranma's eye began to twitch, he could see a very faint outline of a younger Yan Lin as one of those fairy things.

"Hi." Ranma replied.

Ranma suffered through two more embraces, bordering on amazon glomps, as he was introduced to both his uncle and aunt. After everyone talked for a few moments Nodoka, Yan Lin and Ranma's Aunt and Uncle left to talk over some things and private leaving Ranma with Hay Lin.

"Come on, let's go meet my friends." Hay Lin said taking his hand and dragging him to the table where the other magical girls was sitting, eyeing him. Some with looks that he had grown to dislike but the red haired girl, there was something different about the way she was looking at him. It wasn't like any of the other girls back in Nerima. It was a look more of curiosity yet held so much warmth and intelligence. A look offering friendship and acceptance but seemed to warn anyone away who would want to hurt her friends. It took Ranma a few moments to figure out what was happening, he wasn't seeing all of that in her eyes, though some of it he was, he was sensing her feelings.

"Hi, my name's Will." The red head said with a bright smile.

"Ranma." Ranma said, scratching the base of his pigtail nervously.

"I'm Irma and wow you're cute." Irma said.

"I'm Taranee." Taranee said, elbowing Irma.

"Cornelia." Cornelia said, "Love the shirt…silk, right?"

"Umm…yeah." Ranma said as he sat down along with Hay Lin.

"So did you just move here?" Will asked.

"Yeah, not too long ago." Ranma said. "My mom and me wanted to get away from my father and all the troubles back where we came from."

"I can understand that." Will said though Ranma could sense a lot of sadness from her over that.

"What school are you going to?" Taranee asked.

"Sheffield I think is what its called." Ranma said.

"Oh wow, that's our school." Hay Lin said.

"Cool, maybe we can see each other there." Will said, drawing Ranma's attention to the red head.

"Maybe…" Ranma said, having a little bit of a hard time looking away once he locked eyes with Will.

"Ms. Will, your mother has been trying to call you for the last ten minutes." A stuffy voice said.

"What was that?" Ranma asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Umm…nothing…" Will said turning red, giggling a tittle while making warding gestures before pushing something deeper into her jacket pocket and whispering harshly, "Not now."

"I better get going." Will said standing up.

"My mom is coming to pick us up, if you want she can drop you off." Irma said.

"I'll be fine." Will said.

"At least let Ranma walk you home." Hay Lin said, smiling with only what Ranma could call deviousness in her voice.

"I'll be fine." Will sighed.

"It's no problem." Ranma said nervously.

"It's getting dark out." Taranee said.

"So." Will said.

"Will, just let Ranma walk you." Cornelia growled.

"Fine." Will said with a sigh

"Good." Hay Lin said with a huge grin.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry about the trouble." Will said.

"Don't worry about it." Ranma said as he walked next to the cute red head.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend again and my friends are probably trying to…" Will whispered and stopped, blushing.

"Hey, its no problem." Ranma said, "If you don't mind though, what happened?"

"Well…we had another fight. He…he's been flirting a lot with this other girl and…I think he's seeing her behind my back…" Will said, looking at the ground as they walked, "I'm sorry…I don't even know why I'm telling you this…It's just…I feel so…with you…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry and if you ask me, this guy doesn't even deserve you." Ranma said.

"Thanks." Will said.

Ranma froze as he saw a flash then a car hitting a fire hydrant and causing an eruption of water. With another flash the scene disappeared but Ranma could see the fire hydrant he just saw coming up and still in one piece. As the got closer to it Ranma could hear sirens wailing and a car being chased by a police cruiser come barreling down at the two. Without thinking Ranma grabbed Will and jumped away in time to avoid the crash and water that followed.

"Are you okay?" An officer asked as they climbed out of the cruiser, the driver going to check on whoever was in the car that they were chasing.

"Yeah." Ranma said, surprised at what happened and thankful for escaping the close encounter with the water without getting splashed.

"We're really sorry." The officer said.

"It's okay." Will said, "Can we go, I have to get home."

"If your sure that your okay." The officer said.

"We are, thanks." Ranma said.

"Let them go, if Will says she's fine then they're okay." The police driver said.

"Thank you Mr. Lair." Will said pulling Ranma away. They quickly made it to Will's apartment after that with Ranma thinking a lot about what happened and growing a little nervous about it. It had to have been caused by what ever that was that caused him to turn into a fairy earlier.

"Thanks for walking me home, Ranma." Will said,

"It's no big…so umm…will I get a chance to see you again?" Ranma asked nervously, wanting to smack his head against a wall for asking. He wasn't sure what came over him.

"Sure, we'll be going to the same school after all." Will said, "Plus your one of my best friends' cousin."

"Okay…guess I'll see you later." Ranma said, turning to leave until he felt Will's hand on his arm.

"How about Friday night?" Will asked.

"Um…sure…around seven?" Ranma asked, growing more nervous by the second.

"O-Okay." Will said, also seemingly nervous.

"See you f-Friday then." Ranma said before kissing Will's cheek then walking off hurriedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Guardian**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or W.I.T.C.H.**

The walk back to the Silver Dragon was going pretty much uneventful except for the fact Ranma was trying to figure out why he asked out a girl that he barely knew much less a girl who was a magical girl that probably wanted to find his girl side to ask a barrage of questions Ranma just didn't want to answer. He did want some answers though, like what was going on since he was transformed like the other girls. Since then strange things have been happening to him and he was sure that whatever was the cause, it had something to do with Will, the girl he just asked out.

It wasn't all bad though he supposed, while not being able to keep from changing into a girl, he could keep from changing back from a girl and could even will the change to his male side. It wasn't a cure but it really wasn't too far off from one. One of the things that bothered him though was his new ability to sense and see what he was sure as magic like with seeing Yan Lin's fairy looking form. That sight wasn't all he gained in the vision department, it seemed like he could see short glimpses of the future as he saw earlier but he needed to experiment with it some more to see if that was what it really was.

Was actually going out on a date with the red head a good idea though? She was cute and she seemed really nice and he couldn't stop thinking about those deep brown eyes and her smile. He knew her probably not even a day but he felt connected with her in ways he never felt with Akane, Ukyo or Shampoo. Did he really want to see Will again? With a smile he nodded to himself, yes he did want to see her again. There was just something about her…

"So did you ask her out?" A mischievous voice asked from behind him as the Silver Dragon came into view across the street. Turning around quickly he saw his cousin standing there with a silly grin. "Come on, we all saw you two ogling each other so tell…did Will say yes? She really needs to forget that jerk but you better not hurt her or cousin or not I swear…"

"Relax Hay Lin, I'd never hurt Will or anyone else." Ranma said then blushed after processing the rest of what was said. "I…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Really?" Hay Lin asked, drawing the word out. "Well you should but come on, mom, dad, grandma and auntie are waiting for us. We closed early so we could have some time to get to know everybody."

"Sure." Ranma said letting himself get dragged into the restaurant where everyone was putting food on a table.

"We'll be right back." Nodoka said pulling Ranma to the side of the room.

"We need to tell them about the curse, Ranma." Nodoka said.

"Mom…please, not tonight…I-I don't want them thinking that I'm some kind of perverted freak." Ranma whispered.

"Ranma, they aren't like those people in Nerima, this is your family." Nodoka said sadly.

"Mom…please…just please, I'll tell them, just not tonight." Ranma said.

"Okay, but soon Ranma, okay?" Nodoka said, "They need to know. Also, would you mind showing them some of your kata including your ki abilities after we eat. My brother loves martial arts and would love to see it."

"Sure, I can do that." Ranma said with a smile.

"Dinner is ready." Yan Lin said.

Ranma followed his mother back to the table and sat down between her and Hay Lin who sat next to their grandmother Yan Lin and if Ranma was correct Chen Lin, who was Hay Lin's father and then Joan Lin, Hay Lin's mother. The atmosphere was nothing like at the Tendo's, here it was all relaxed and the love the family had for one another could be seen and felt easily by anyone as compared to back in Nerima the tension and bad feelings that always seemed to gather around that group.

During the meal Nodoka and Ranma told a little about the training journey, the multiple fiancées and the loonies that constantly harassed Ranma one way or the other. Each new thing just brought out more and more anger from the others around the table at the stupidity of Genma. Ranma could even almost swear there was a cold breeze for a few moments.

"Are you serious?" Chen Lin asked, somewhat shocked at what Ranma was saying. "You can actually throw a ki blast?"

"Sure I can, it's easy. If you have a space outback I can show you." Ranma said.

"We could use the alley." Joan Lin suggested.

"Sure, do you have and training dummies?" Ranma asked.

"No, sorry." Chen Lin said, "It's been awhile since I practiced the art."

"He can always use a trash can." Yan Lin said.

"Okay." Ranma said following the group out to the alley where Chen Lin sat up a trash can and the rest lined up one wall of the building.

"I'm only going to use a very low powered attack so I don't damage anything on accident. Don't want to blow a hole in the building or anything. Taking a stance facing the trashcans Ranma focused on his battle aura but it was feeling strange. Still, he focused on gathering it into a ball in his hands before thrusting it out at the trash can. Instead of his normal attack, a ball of black and pink swirling energies lashed out and hit the trash can completely evaporating it.

"You can control your spiritual energies?" Yan Lin asked in shock, she had never met anyone with this much control over their spirit before.

"No, that was a ki attack…well, I guess it is similar in a way."

"That is so cool!" Hay Lin said.

"It is, you must be a very accomplished martial artist." Chen Lin said.

"Well…I am the best." Ranma said with a smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN:** Kind of a boring chapter, I know and I'm sorry but it'll get better soon as Ranma starts training Caleb, goes on a date with Will, gets into a fight with Phobos's forces as both male and female and try to fit in at school.

**Well, Until Next Time,**

**Ja Ne.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Guardian**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or W.I.T.C.H.**

If you like Ranma/Will pairings or Ranma/W.i.t.c.h. crossover please check out my other one in the W.i.t.c.h. section called The Road to Freedom which s up to 15 chapters now. Thanks and now on with the story…

Ranma was in the park waiting for about an hour for Caleb to show but he never did so with a sigh he decided to give up when it started to rain changing Ranma to his girl form. Sighing again he decided to just give it up for the morning and try again the next morning and give Caleb one more chance to show up. Deciding to seek shelter under a nearby tree by the lake Ranma hurried under it, the large tree and its foliage pretty much keeping the ground under it relatively dry.

Stopping though when she noticed a familiar red head sitting under the tree against its trunk she decided against changing back in case Will would see her. The girl looked up at Ranma with red eyes as she pulled her pack closer to her.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Ranma said, smiling reassuringly to Will.

"Sakura?" Will asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, is this seat taken?" Ranma asked sitting next to Will, actually surprised that she could act so openly with this girl.

"Not at all." Will said oatting the ground next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ranma asked.

"It's not important." Will said shaking her head. "Are you okay? After you took off yesterday I was kind of worried."

"I'm okay…but how about this. You tell me why you were crying and I'll talk to you about this magical girl thing.

"Fine…" Will sighed, looking out across the lake away from Ranma, "I made a huge mistake with my mom but…she's so happy with him I…I couldn't stand in her way. My mom means so much too me, Sakura, she's all I have after my dad ran off. Now…Now I'm scared my mom is going to do the same and I basically told her to when I told her it was okay with me if she kept seeing Mr. Collins."

"Will…It sounds to me like your dad was a jerk like mine. Mine tortured me for ten years until I reunited with my mom. We moved here and left his sorry but behind." Ranma said. "Will, does your mom treat you like dirt?"

"No…actually she treats me pretty good. We are like best friends but we've grown apart kind of when we moved here and I became…well, you know." Will said.

"Does she know or do you hide it?" Ranma asked.

"I have to hide it." Will sighed.

"You don't Will and I think you should tell her because that is probably why you are growing apart but it kind of sounds like she loves you. She deserves someone in her life her own age to share her fears and hopes with, to share everything with. You really should give her a chance Will." Ranma said, "After some of the stuff that has happened to me I tell my mom everything…it brings us closer together."

"Sakura…I seriously doubt you have to tell her anything like that." Will said.

"I wish I didn't but I've been through and seen so much crap in my life it's make Harry Potter look mundane." Ranma laughed bitterly.

"You read Harry Potter?" Will asked, surprised.

"Actually…no." Ranma said embarrassed, "I've kind of seen the movies. My mom bought tons of movies when we moved here and those were some of my faveorites."

"Sakura…I…I need to talk to you seriously about what happened. You could be in danger from the powers the heart may have given you." Will said somberly.

"That crystal thingy?" Ranma asked and when Will nodded she leaned her head against the tree and sighed. "I hate magic…it never causes anything but trouble…So what is it? Is it going to end up cursing me or something?"

"Or something." Will nodded sadly, "Please come to the Silver Dragon tonight and talk to us, let Yan Lin help you. She can explain it and help more than I can."

"Okay, I will but Will…I…I don't know what to do. Can I talk to you about something personal?" Ranma asked, blushing hotly.

"Of course." Will said looking curiously at Ranma.

"Well…there's this person I've meet since I came here and I…I have trouble getting my mind off of them for too long." Ranma said.

"That's great." Will said happily.

"I'm afraid it's not." Ranma sighed, "I…I asked them out and they said yes but now…I'm afraid to go with them. I'm a freak and when they find out…I'm scared that they will hate me."

"Freak? Hate you? Why on earth…" Will asked, confused.

"Everyone I knew from where I came from treated me like a freak because of a curse I have." Ranma said, looking away from Will.

"Curse? Curses aren't real." Will said.

"And neither are magical girls." Ranma said.

"Okay…point taken…but what is it, are you like a vampire or something?" Will asked, half amused.

"Look, I can't say anything but I'll talk to you guys tonight." Ranma said, getting up and running out into the rain and away from Will before she let her feelings out of control and tell Will everything.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated this story but I'll be working on it more from now on as well as some of my other stories.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Guardian**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or W.I.T.C.H.**

Ranma wasn't to sure what she was thinking coming here to talk to a bunch of girls about being a magical girl. There were so many reasons that she couldn't be a magical girl, first and foremost was that she was a guy, despite her present body. How on earth was she supposed to even tell them that?

"Hi, I'm sorry that I've been lying to you but my real name is Ranma Saotome and I'm really a guy." Ranma mumbled to herself, shaking her head. Say that and everyone in there would just reject her as some kind of perverted freak just like…Akane.

"Sakura." Will cried out as she ran across the street to meet up with Ranma. Apparently Will had also been on the way to the Silver Dragon, most likely for the meeting.

"Hi Will." Ranma said, waving while trying to smile but failing miserably. She was too depressed over all of the thoughts she had of what was going to happen. She wanted to keep her secret but could she? If she told them or they found out then they would reject her…her new family would reject her along with the girl who for some reason Ranma couldn't remove from her mind. She could almost feel Will whenever she was around, almost like ki but it wasn't. It was something much more intense that seemed to even readiate her feelings as well.

"Sakura, whats wrong?" Will asked, taking Ranma's arm causing bothe to jump a little at the little electric currents that it caused in each.

"Nothing, Will, I just don't know what to do about tonight." Ranma said.

"It'll be okay, Sakura, I'll be there." Will said, squeezing Ranma's hand which almost completely washed all of her fears away as well as calmed her down greatly. "Come on, lets get inside before we're late."

Ranma nodded and let Will drag her into the restaurant where Yan Lin and the other guardians were sitting around the same table as before. There were two seats left, side by side, and were apparently left for Will and Sakura who took the seats.

"I'm Sakura, sorry about this." Ranma said, bowing her head a little.

"It's okay, child, there is no need to be sorry or scared." Yan Lin said softly, "Have we met before though, you seem familiar."

"No gra…Ma'am." Ranma said, mentally cursing herself for her mistake.

"My name is Yan Lin, Sakura." Yan Lin said kindly though she was giving a strange look at Sakura. "I take it you all ready met the other guardians?"

"Yeah…I kind of got turned into a fairy too." Ranma said sheepishly.

"We are not faries," Cornelia said coldly, "We are Gaurdians of the Veil."

"So you like…guard a piece of cloth?" Ranma asked jokingly.

"It is much more serious than that child. There is another world ruled by an evil prince that is separated by a veil created by the council on Candracar to keep that evil from invading earth. The guardians are protectors of that veil and close up the tears in the veil that manifest themselves as portals. There are five of them, the Keeper of the Heart and then the four Guardians of earth, air, water and fire."

"If there is only five of them then what am I?" Ranma asked, not really sure she wanted to know what she was going to say.

"There was a new guardian created by a previous group of guardians but they did it without consent from Candracar and their creation backfired on them. The power they used was too powerful and drove their friend, the new guardian, insane. She killed two of the other guardians before she was finally stopped." Yan Lin explained sadly, "There is hope though of you not succumbing to this power that the heart gave you. This power is very similar to spiritual energy and if one was well versed and trained in to use spiritual energy then they could probably control the chaos."

"So its like ki?" Ranma asked then wanted to smack her head on the table as Yan Lin's gaze became more suspicious.

"In a way, my grandson showed me a ki attack and it was the same as an energy attack of spiritual energy. In fact, I believe they are one and the same." Yan Lin said. "If he can teach you then this power may not beat you."

"Beat me?" Ranma laughed, "I never lose, not even to some stupid power. Second, I am a master at ki manipulation. And finally, I'm sorry, but this is crazy…I can't be a magical girl…I'm…I just can't, okay!" Ranma said, hanging her head.

"It's okay, Sakura." Will said as she took Ranma's hand and squeezed it sending another pleasant shock up through her arm.

"You won't want me around…not if you found out…" Ranma said softly, sadness filling her voice.

"Find out what?" Hay Lin asked curiously.

"Just leave me alone!" Ranma cried as she jumped out of her seat and ran from the restaurant. She was glad for the rain for once, it didn't let anyone see her tears. As she turned to run down an alley a hand grabbed her arm and caused her to stumble into the wall. Readying herself for a fight she turned around to face a soaked and upset looking redhead.

"Please…please tell me whats wrong." Will begged. "I…I don't know what's going on but…please don't run away from me."

"I'm a f-freak!" Ranma cried as Will moved closer, her body pressing up againt Ranma's which should have been making her extremely nervous but it wasn't. She could feel Will's warm breath caressing her face as she was merely centimeters from her own face.

"You are not a freak…You aren't…Look, I don't know what's going on…or happening but…If I thought you was a freak would I do this?" Will asked as she closed the distance as her lips met with Ranma's. At first Ranma started to panic but she relaxed into the kiss as she responded by kissing back. She was feeling so many things that she never felt before, so many emotions that was overpowering her yet made her feel more complete than she ever did. As their kiss began to deepen Ranma's world disappeared in a bright flash of white.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated this story much recently but I am going to start working on it more often know. At the moment I'd like to at least get one chapter done a week for the Power of Love which I'm writing with Cheetah. Also, I plan to post at least one chapter of the New Guardian and the Road to Freedom a week though I plan to at least do two. The Road to Freedom is close to being finished and after that I plan to concentrate on working with Cheets on the Power of Love and finishing the New Guardian. Thanks everyone for your reviews and support, I hope you liked this chapter.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	8. Chapter 8

**The New Guardian**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or W.I.T.C.H.**

WARNING: This chapter is a bit dark in places.

Will's world dissapeared in a brilliant flash of light leaving her with a sense of floating through nothing. After searching for something or someway out she started to see images all around her, images of what must have been Ranma. She watched one where a large man carried a small crying boy off in the middle of the night while leaving some kind of paper behind.

"_Mommy!" the boy cried._

"_Shut up, Ranma!" the man snarled, "Are you a man or a girl?"_

"_I-I'm a guy, pops." Ranma sniffed._

"_That's my boy." The man said._

Will realized that the man must have been kidnapping Ranma or something and that he must have been his father. She watched in horror at all of the training methods the older man came up with, feeling everything from the emotions to even the physical pain.

Was the heart doing this, showing her Ranma's life? Why would it do that though, Ranma wasn't around anywhere, she was with…Sakura. She kissed Sakura and she felt the same emotions…the same feelings that she felt with Ranma. It wasn't just that she was attracted to either of them, it went much deeper than that. It felt more like a bond, a feeling like they were a part of each other and knew each other forever. Why was she feeling that way for both of them thouh?

"Come on, boy, they are just some silly springs. This is Jusenkyo, legendary training grounds." The man Will now knew as Genma said as Ranma and him approached a valley littered with hundreds of pools.

"Pop…I don't know about this. There's something wrong here…I can feel it." Ranma said, worry evident in his voice.

"Don't be a weak little girl, Ranma." Genma snarled.

Will watched the two jump on top of the bamboo poles sticking out of the pools as the guide there tried to stop them. Will admired how Ranma was able to just glide over the poles with ease as he fought with his father. Then Genma was knocked into one of the pools and stayed under for what seemed like an eternity which was starting to worry Ranma. Suddenly the pool began to bubble before a giant Panda launched itself from the spring shocking Ranma and Will both. The shock was more than enough for the panda to get a cheap shot in and launch Ranma from his perch across the valley and into another of the springs. Will waited with bated breath to see what would emerge and would have feel to her knees if she could. Sakura's head came up out of the spring yelling at the panda before noticing her voice and other changes.

Will continued watching as she learned the truth behind Jusenkyo and then the Amazon village. She could feel Ranma's growing depression day after day as they traveled until they reached Japan and what Ranma thought was his first real friend in a long time. A friend he desperately needed after what happened.

It wasn't to be as Will watched everything, true Ranma should never have said some of the stuff he did but Akane was completely at fault. The girl had carelessly rejected Ranma and pushed him away, even abusing him no matter how nice he tried to be for the easily angered girl.

At first Will felt a little betrayed herself, she felt like she was being played with in some ways. As she watched though those feelings were replaced with sadness and understanding as Ranma was rejected time after time, hurt repeatedly by those he believed were his friends.

Will cried as she absorbed all of Ranma's memories, seeing them for herself and feeling them as if they were her own. A pair of arms circled her waist from behind and pulled her back into a strong body who she instinctively knew to be Ranma's.

"I'm so sorry." Ranma whispered in her ear, sending chills through her entire being. She could feel his regret for hiding the truth and his unconditional love for her.

"Don't be, Ranma." Will said, turning in his arms and leaning up to kiss him this time.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_I can't stand either of you!" a male voice screamed as a small red haired girl cowered just inside her door, it cracked open just enough to hear what was going on downstairs. "You are nothing but trash who isn't going anywhere and Will!"_

"_What about Will?" a female voice screamed back, anger and hurt plainly in the voice, "She's our daughter, doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

"_That's bull and you know it!" the male voice screamed, "She's trash just like you and all those guys you…" A loud slapping noise stopped whatever he was going to say next._

"_Don't you dare! I didn't cheat like you've been doing with that…that…" The female voice cried before another, louder noise was heard and the woman cried out just before a loud thump._

"_If I ever have to see you or that…that trash ever again I swear I'll make you both suffer!" the male voice said coldly before the slamming of a door echoed loudly._

Ranma didn't know what was going on, the last he remembered was being in his girl form and being kissed by Will. Then a bright flash of light and he found himself floating here, watching these images…these memories. That's what these were, memories, Will's memories to be exact. How was the question though, was it these powers that he had been slowly developing the last few days?

Ranma shook himself out of those thoughts as he was forced to watch scene after scene of Will growing up the last few years, most of it wanting to make him cry. Though Susan had tried to hide most of it from Will, the small redhead either overheard everything that had happened or found out about it in other ways.

Ranma watched as they struggled just to survive as that bastard who was Will's father drained all of the bank accounts of all money shortly after leaving. Susan had no money and wasn't making hardly anything at the job she had which made it very hard to support both herself and Will. Will had secretly helped out in any way that she could to save money or not spend as much as before.

Things didn't get much better though when Susan had agreed to get a divorce without any child support or alimony in exchange for complete custody over Will with him getting no rights to her at all. The only good part that came from it was that Susan got the rights to the house where they had rented the small apartment over the garage to help out for awhile.

That wasn't the only troubles that Will had went through though, all of her so called friends started turning their backs on Will one by one. They called her names like trash, worthless, and home wrecker. They heard some of the allegations her father had made from their families and blamed her for it. Their families had been close to her father so naturally they took his side and shunned both Susan and Will.

A stroke of luck though finally came when an old friend of Susan's offered Susan a job at Simultech. The job offer came with a paid apartment, full heatlth benefits, and really great pay after training which Susan was actually just finishing up. It had been kind of hard lately still since Susan didn't really make much until after her training was completely finished. They had sold the house though before coming here and the money they made from it had helped a great deal.

All of this happening did have effects on Will though she tried to hide it. The two worst scars that she had was that deep down she was terrified of her mother leaving her and then her friends that she had made here abandoning her, or not even really being her friends in the first place. After all, the Heart of Candracar is what had brought them together originally. After Will served her purpose would the others just throw her to the side like the trash she sometimes felt she was?

Ranma couldn't help crying a little as he finished absorbing Will's memories before he felt her. Concentrating a little he found himself behind her while she seemed to be crying as well. He moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I'm so sorry." Ranma whispered in her ear, electricity coursing through his body as their bodies pressed close. He could feel everything, her feelings, her thoughts…her love for him despite her fear of being abandoned.

"Don't be, Ranma." Will said, turning in his arms and leaning up to kiss him. He didn't even hesitate this time before returning the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Will opened her eyes and pulled away from Sakura…Ranma a little as the rain started to let up. The two red haired girls stood staring at each other in confusion, surprise and unconditional love for one another. For a moment Will wondered if it was all some dream or fantasy but she could feel Ranma's bond with her. She could feel his emotions running rampant through him, his thoughts as he tried to figure out what happened and the emptiness that was in each of them when they first kissed moments before completely gone. It felt as if the two was one.

"So…what now?" Ranma asked nervously.

"I…I don't know." Will said, wanting only to feel Ranma's embrace, whether it be girl Ranma or boy Ranma, to her they were one of the same. It seemed Ranma could read her mind as she moved close to Will and wrapped her arms around Will before their lips met once again. Will wasn't sure who started the kiss this time but she didn't care at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thanks everyone for all of your reviews and support. And also thank you Cyclone One for all of you're help and corrections which I'll have finished and posted along with the next chapter.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 9

**The New Guardian**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or W.I.T.C.H.**

Ranma laid in her bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought over what had happened not long before. It was so strange an surreal but Will had also experienced which added to the proof of it being real along with the feeling of Will's presence in Ranma herself. It was like Will was right there with her even though she was at her own home at the moment getting some rest.

For the first time for as long as Ranma could remember she didn't feel the deep lonliness burning deep inside even when surrounded by many different people. She now felt complete instead of the nagging feeling of being empty inside. She felt not only Will's presence though, she also felt the other's emotions when they were close to each other and while they were sitting against that building in the alleyway Ranma could have almost sworn she actually heard quiet snippets of Will's thoughts.

"Ranma, honey, is it okay if I come in?" Nodoka asked after gently knocking on the door.

"Sure mom." Ranma called while sitting up and turning around and leaning against the wall. Nodoka turned on the rooms light and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed and twisted a little to face Ranma.

"How are you feeling?" Nodoka asked with a small smile.

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth, mom." Ranma sighed while pulling her knees to her chest while Nodoka scooted farther onto the bed to lean against the wall next to Ranma, allowing the smaller girl to lean against her a little.

"Ranma…I know you're worried about Hay Lin and your grandmother rejecting you if they learn the truth about the curse but I really think you should tell them and get it out of the way before they find out which could make it worse." Nodoka said while circling her arm around Ranma and squeezing her softly in a hug.

"It's more than that now mom…there's been so much happening the last few days." Ranma sighed. "I'm cursed again to be a magical girl now."

"What?" Nodoka asked surprised.

"I transform into this fairy looking thing that is supposed to help protect earth from being invaded by this evil prince." Ranma said.

"Oh Ranma…" Nodoka sighed while shaking her head a little, "I don't understand why this kind of trouble has to keep invading your life."

"Tell me about it, but the others…I kind of want to be friends with them for some reason but if they find out…I'm sick of being rejected by everyone because I'm some kind of freak." Ranma whispered a little angrily, tears gathering though she refused to let them fall.

"If they are magical girls don't you think they may understand this a little bit more?" Nodoka asked, "They are magical after all."

"I don't know mom…their leader does kind of know now but she won't tell the rest though unless I agree to it though she really wants me to." Ranma said.

"That's good but how did she find out?" Nodoka asked curiously.

"It's…a strange story. I guess I kind of freaked at their meeting and ran out and she followed me and caught up in the alley. She told me that she didn't know what was going on but she said that she wanted to prove that I meant something…She kind of kissed me." Ranma sighed.

"If you was at a meeting and they don't know you're cursed…does that mean…" Nodoka said trying to figure out exactly what happened, a little shocked while thinking about what she thought happened. Was Ranma really a girl when this other girl kissed her?

"I was a girl at the time, mom." Ranma sighed, "It happened so fast but I was feeling something there between us, some kind of connection even before this."

"What happened?" Nodoka urged.

"I saw a bright flash of light and saw all of her memories mom. God, she had just as bad a life as…" Ranma started then stopped looking sadly at her mother.

"As bad as yours." Nodoka sighed sadly, "I'm so sorry Ranma, I wish you never had to go through any of it."

"It's okay mom…I'm just glad that we're here together now without any of those others." Ranma said hugging her mom and kissing her cheek.

"Me too, honey." Nodoka said hugging Ranma and kissing the top of her head before Ranma pulled back. "You saw her memories though?"

"Yeah…and she saw mine. She learned everything and after it ended…I didn't feel so lonely anymore. In fact I felt her in me and still do." Ranma said smiling, "I could even feel her emotions and everything as we stayed there next to each other for awhile. I feel like we belong with each other."

"Maybe you do." Nodoka smiled, "Have you ever heard of soulmates?"

"Yeah, they some corny romance thing." Ranma said.

"I've heard stories of it being true, it creates a total bond between the two and they become a part of each other forever. They see each other completely while experiencing each other's lives through there bound and can even feel each other through it. Some even say that it may become possible to talk to each other over time." Nodoka explained.

"Do you really think Will and I are soulmates?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do believe it is very possible. Its about time some good comes along with all the other weird stuff." Nodoka said ruefully. "Will is a pretty name, I bet she's pretty to."

"She is…" Ranma said quietly, blushing at Nodoka's teasing tone on the last thing she said.

"I'm glad that you found a soulmate, Ranma." Nodoka said with a smile, "A soulmate will always be there for you and never betray you."

"That's good." Ranma said with a smile.

"I really want you to think about telling the others Ranma but for now I think you should get some sleep." Nodoka said kissing the top of Ranma's head again. "Want me to tuck you in?"

"Thanks mom but I think I want to stay up for awhile and think." Ranma said as Nodoka climbed up from the bed.

"Okay but please don't stay up too late." Nodoka said.

"I won't mom, thanks." Ranma said.

"Your welcome dear, good night." Nodoka said, "Love you."

"Love you too mom, night." Ranma said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hi everyone, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The Road to Freedom is going to be on hold for a week or two as Brit wants to go over some ideas for it since she may be helping with the last few chapters of it. Also, we have started a new story that we're working on and will post most likely after we finish the Power of Love which is in the W.i.t.c.h. section or in my profile. The new one will be a Ranma and Dot Hack Universe fusion of sorts. The first chapter is about thirty percent done and by the time we do post it we will probably have the first few chapters done. It will be taking place in The World for the majority of the first part of the story while it introduces the characters and sets up the relationships between them. And no it won't be all of the Ranma cast being characters in the world but there will be two for sure and they will be Akane and Ranma though they won't know who the other is for at least a few chapters. Question is, should we put it under Ranma or the Dot Hack section?


	10. Chapter 10

**The New Guardian**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or W.I.T.C.H.**

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Susan growled as soon as Will shut the door behind her. She had a bad feeling that this was going to happen after spending so much time with Ranma which she wasn't sorry about in the least.

"Not really." Will said weakly while trying to avoid her mother's gaze.

"You are an hour apart curfew Will…do you even know how to use a phone anymore? I sure didn't get it for you to use as a fashion accessory." Susan said with both anger and sadness.

"Mom…I'm really sorry…I have a new friend who was hurting over their past and I…we talked about it for awhile. I couldn't just walk away." Will sighed. She really hated lying to her mother but what was she supposed to say? That she was sharing memories with some guy who turns into a girl with a little bit of water? If she did that Will would probably find herself in a mental hospital before the next few minutes could end.

"Will…I don't give you a curfew to hurt you…I only want what's best for you…" Susan sighed sadly, "You know you mean the world to me."

"I know mom." Will said looking to the ground. As much as she wanted to believe it a small part of herself doubted her mother, she had a bad feeling deep inside that her mother was going to abandon her too just like her father did. She was afraid her mother was going to run off with Mr. Collins to god knows where and leave Will behind.

"Will…what's wrong?" Susan asked cupping Will's chin and gentlu tilting her head up to look in Will's eyes. Will wanted to avert her gaze, she didn't want to look in her mother's eyes…She didn't want to show all of the inner turmoil brewing inside.

"N-Nothing." Will finally said closing her eyes. She felt her mother's hand drop before a pair of arms circled around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Will…you are my daughter and I know when something is bothering you." Susan said into Will's hair. "I want to help you."

"I want you too…" Will whispered, not really meaning for Susan to hear it but she did.

"Then tell me…I love you Will and nothing will change that." Susan said.

"Just like he did?" Will said fighting back tears. She didn't want for her emotions to take over but she couldn't hold them in anymore, sharing her memories tonight had forced her to relive many of them and it was affecting her more than she wanted to admit.

"What do you mean…Oh Will…I love you, I truly do." Susan sniffed tightening her embrace on Will. "Please…I'm not like him."

"Things would be so much easier on you if you just left me." Will cried clutching at her mother's blouse as she started crying harder. "Why shouldn't you leave? All I've done is cause you grief."

"That's not true." Susan said rubbing Will's back, "You brought me happiness…so much joy into my life. Why would you think you didn't?"

"Because…" Will didn't know what to say, she didn't want to let on that she knew everything that was going with their troubles and finances ever since he left them with almost nothing. "I…I know how hard it was when he left…if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had it so hard…He might not even have left if not for me…"

"Will…why didn't you say anything before?" Susan asked burying her face in Will's hair for a moment before kissing her, "Will…I want you to listen to me, okay?"

"O-Okay…" Will sniffed, confused about what her mother might be going to say.

"Will…Your father…he would have left anyways. He…I found out he was cheating long before you was even born." Susan sniffed, running her fingers through Will's hair. "He didn't even know I was pregnant with you yet. When I told him…he threatened to kill me if I didn't…If I didn't get an abortion."

"Wh-What?" Will asked in shock, almost falling down and would have if Susan wasn't holding her.

"Will…you are my daughter, my child and are a part of me…there is no way in hell I would have given you up then and I sure won't now. You mean way too much to me." Susan said, "That's why I got you the cell and set curfews and rules. It's not because I want to hurt or punish you…It's because I love you more than anything in this world and would do anything to protect you."

"I'm sorry momma…I..I love you." Will sniffed pulling back a little from Susan and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too honey…But your still grounded." Susan said while brushing Will's tears away with her thumbs while gently holding her face.

"But mom…" Will pleaded.

"It won't be for long Will…Next time it will be longer though but I'm going to cut you some slack." Susan said. "You are grounded this Sunday. You will spend the entire day with me…Just the two of us...We can stay home and enjoy a nice meal and maybe watch a couple movies."

"I'd love to." Will said hugging Susan.

"I'm glad dear." Susan said.

"What about…" Will began.

"Dean said he had a few things to do so he won't be able to make it." Susan said, "Besides…I think it will be much better with just the two of us."

Will didn't want to admit it but she could tell that her mother was lying about Dean, she probably called him and canceled or something. Will felt a little bad about it but it made her heart soar knowing that her mother would go through the trouble of doing something like that.

"If you want I'll make you something to eat." Susan said.

"Thanks mom but I all ready ate at Hay Lin's." Will said.

"If you're sure dear but I think you should get ready for bed then." Susan said and Will nodded in acceptance. It was still a little early but she still had so much on her mind. It didn't take long to get ready for bed and when Susan came in to check on her she was surprised to find Will all ready in bed.

"I thought for sure you'd stay up for a little bit and read or something." Susan said bewildered.

"I'm just kind of tired mom." Will said.

"If you are sure honey." Susan said while tucking Will in, "But please promise me that you will talk to me if something like that is bothering you again."

"I promise." Will said.

"Good." Susan said bending over to kiss Will's forehead, "Good night honey, love you."

"Love you too mom." Will said as Susan smiled and left the room, turning out the light and softly closing the door as she did.

Will pulled her stuffed frog close and snuggled it, she knew she was probably too old for it but it had always helped comfort her. It was one of the earliest gifts that Susan had given her, one that she kept and cherished through the years and probably part of the reason that she loved frogs so much.

Smiling at the thought of her mother brought up images of how accepting Nodoka was of Ranma, even when they first met. It was so strange to think of how easily Nodoka accepted all of the magic and strangeness surrounding Ranma and yet she did and with grace. Never once did she put down Ranma and when she saw the pain Ranma was in because of everyone in Nerima she decided to get Ranma out of there. Nodoka gave up everything just to make a new life for Ranma and to ensure he was happy and safe.

Will had to ask herself if her own mother would give up everything like that and was a little shocked when she reaized that she all ready did which hurt her a little bit. Here she was feeling so afraid and unsure of her mother, sure that Susan was going to abandon her at any moment and if she thought about it Will would have realized how stupid that sounded in some ways. Susan could have given Will up at anytime before and have an easier life so why do it now when Susan was so close to getting her bonus and large raise? Susan had given up so much for Will over the years…had proven time and time again that she loved her.

Still…there was the thing with Mr. Collins…Susan had seemed to chose him over her several times, taking him in account before Will's own feelings. Why would Susan do that if she loved Will more…What could the reasoning be behind it? Could it be some trick by Phobos to take over Susan's mind to destroy their mother daughter relationship to distract Will from her duties as Guardian? No, that couldn't be it…Will was sure Phobos wasn't that smart or subtle. Maybe Susan just wanted a friend…someone to share her own thoughts and worries with…someone her own age to confide in and was hurt when Will acted like she shouldn't have one.

"Was I really acting like that?" Will whispered to herself turning over.

Shaking her head she tried to banish all of those thoughts for the time being and try to decide what to do about her being a guardian. It was also putting a large strain on their relationship but what could she do, tell her the truth? Will saw two outcomes of that, Susan either gushing all over her while being excited about her daughter being a magical fairy girl or either Susan grounding Will for life. Both scenarios had very bad points to them which made Will sigh in frustration, how could she tell her mother? With a shake of her head and a large yawn Will tried to completely blank her mind to get some sleep. It didn't take long for sleep to thankfully claim her.


End file.
